


Proxy

by conceptofzero



Series: Proxy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slick doesn’t make a habit of hiding in closets, or anywhere. He likes when people can see him coming so they can get afraid, and so they can’t claim later that they would have won if they’d had a chance. But this is an exception. It’s not enough for Slick to just go gunning for Droog. He needs to know for sure that his second-in-command is deliberately fucking Slick’s woman, because if he is, Slick’s going to put Droog down like the dog he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

Slick doesn’t make a habit of hiding in closets, or anywhere. He’s a pretty straight-forward guy. Jumping assholes in back alleys has never been part of Slick’s game plans. He likes when people can see him coming so they can get afraid, and so they can’t claim later that they would have won if they’d had a chance. Slick gives them chances, just to make it clear to everyone that when he wins, it’s because he’s just that much fucking better than everyone else.

But this is an exception. It has to be. It’s not enough for Slick to just go gunning for Droog. He needs to know for sure that his second-in-command is deliberately fucking Slick’s woman, because if he is, Slick’s going to put Droog down like the dog he is.

Slick’s spent the last few days trying to figure out why the fuck Droog would chase Snowman around. He knows it’s not because Droog’s got some sort of feelings for the bitch; he’s too much of a psychopath to feel much of anything, except maybe loyalty, and even that’s turning out to be worthless. Droog could have any other woman in this town and Slick wouldn’t give one flying fuck. So if Droog’s sleeping with Snowman, that means he’s doing this because he knows it pisses Slick off.

He’s been threatening the front desk clerks at a dozen sleezy motels for a few months now, and it finally pays off when one of them calls and lets him know that Snowman’s rented a room for later that afternoon. Droog’s already gone and Slick just drops everything, leaving Boxcars to finish up planning the heist. Slick makes his way across town, managing to beat Droog to the hotel room. It’s empty when Slick turns up, no sign of Snowman anywhere, and he tries to decide what to do.

And that’s how Slick finds himself in the closet, waiting for the payoff. He’s been playing with Occam’s Razor for the past ten minutes, snapping the blade in and out in an attempt to keep his anger directed, to make sure he doesn’t get antsy and blow his cover while waiting for Droog to stroll in. He’s flicked the blade in when he hears the door turn and Slick stops playing with the knife, eye going to the crack in the door.

It’s hard to see at first, taking Slick a moment to get used to the light pouring in. But once he does, he can clearly see Droog. The backstabbing asshole walks around like he owns the place, shedding his jacket and hanging it daintily in the closet. He starts on his cuffs and Slick gets to his feet, flicking Occam’s Razor open. There’s a soft snick as the blade locks into place, and Slick gets his hand on the inside of the folding closet door, readying himself.

Slick pushes the closet door open, just as Droog grabs onto it from the other side and pulls, clutching his cue stick in his hands. Droog hauls off and smacks Slick in the head with the cue stick and Slick curses, staggering back and then throwing himself at Droog. Slick’s smaller, but Droog’s nowhere near ready and they hit the ground. Slick tries to slice up Droog’s face, but Droog gets the cue stick up, blocking Slick’s arm, and then headbutts Slick. He falls back and Droog follows, slamming Slick into the carpeted floor and pressing the cue stick to Slick’s throat, pressing down hard enough to start choking Slick.

There’s a second of surprise when Droog realizes who it is he’s strangling, but only a second, quickly replaced by smug annoyance. He puts his weight on the cue and it digs into Slick’s throat, choking him, “I wondered when you’d show up.”

“Fuck you!” Slick hisses, hands going to the cue to shove it up and off his throat. It doesn’t work too well and Slick fumbles with the pocket of his jacket, heading for another card. He talks fast, voice just a harsh whisper as he tries to spit out words, “Double-crossing piece of shit-“

“She came to me,” Droog sneers, pressing down even harder. A bit more pressure and Slick’s carapace is going to start cracking, “Snowman practically begged me to fuck her.”

“Bullshit. Knowing her, you got down on your fucking knees and grovelled for a taste,” Slick gets his hand on a card and flips it, feeling the familiar weight of a knife fill his hand. He tries to stab Droog in the side, but Droog gets out of the way, and it knife just tears up part of Droog’s shirt, nicking his side. It’s not deep enough to have punctured through the shell, but there’s a thin line where the blade slipped through that’ll be there for ages. Droog’s off-balance and Slick acts on it, shifting his weight and flipping Droog off of him, “How’s it feel to have my sloppy seconds?”

“Don’t know, you’re the one having them lately,” And Droog smiles, one knee under him and that cue stick up and ready to strike. Slick grits his teeth, that old familiar hate rising up inside of him, “Go on Slick. Tell me how it feels to walk in after I’ve finished with the bitch.”

Slick fakes lunging, and when Droog swing, Slick catches the cue and yanks, almost pulling it out of Droog’s hands. He gets in close while it’s tied up, slamming into Droog and knocking him onto his back. They skip with the insults and get straight to the part where they try to kill each other. Slick’s knife gets tangled up in Droog’s shirt and Droog smashes his head into Slick’s, headbutting him. They scrabble and claw at one another, hips shoving against one another while they fight on the dirty carpet. Droog’s hard and so’s Slick and they both barely notice it, so intent on trying to murder each other.

It comes to a sudden halt when they hear the snap of a lighter and they stop, Droog holding Slick down with one fist raised to hit Slick in the stomach, Slick’s hands high up and trying to cut up Droog’s face. Snowman’s sitting on the bed, lighting the cigarette on the end of her holder. She closes the lighter and glances over at them, the end of her cigarette glowing cherry-red as she inhales. Smoke curls out of her mouth when she speaks, obscuring her face for a second, “Don’t mind me. Go back to what you're doing.”

Slick takes the opportunity to shove Droog off and get to his feet, putting some distance between them. He spares Snowman a glance, snarling once he’s sure he’s not about to get a rap on the head from Droog’s cue stick, “You fucking bitch, what the hell are you doing?”

“I was here to fuck Droog,” She crosses her legs and reaches down with her free hand to undo the buttons on her coat, “But I’ll settle for whoever’s still breathing when you’re done.”

Droog’s on his feet, trying to get a good look at the knife hole. He sticks his fingers through it and growls out, “Dammit Slick, this was a new shirt.”

“Who gives a fuck, just buy another one,” Slick has never and will never understand Droog’s obsession with clothes. It’s just fabric. If you rip it, buy another like it. If you like it, buy five of them. It’s not brain surgery. Even Droll can figure this shit out. He turns his attention back to Snowman, ignoring the way she looks in that little green dress, “And stop looking so fucking smug you contemptuous she-bitch. Nobody’s fucking you today.”

She just grins at him, holder clamped between her teeth, and finishes shedding her coat. Slick watches as she slides off her heels and feels a spike of irritation. She's already too tall for her own good, yet she wears heels. It's like everything about her was carefully calculated to make him hate her like no one has ever hated someone before.

"I didn't buy it. I had it hand-sewn," Droog's still bent out of shape over the shirt and Slick just rolls his eyes.

"Let me see it. Maybe Stitch can fix it," Snowman holds out her hand and Droog starts taking his off. Slick can't believe what's going on.

"Don't give her your fucking shirt! Don't you have any self respect?" Slick snarls, storming back over and getting up in Droog's face. They're both armed and aware of it, but they don't make a move just yet, "Or are you really more pathetic than I though?"

"She knows a tailor. A good tailor," Droog responds back, finishing unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to Snowman. He's only wearing his tie as he leans down to meet Slick's eye, "Do you know how insulting it is when the Felt has better tailored clothes than us? We're supposed to be running this city, and we're dressing off the rack."

"Who gives a fuck what we dress like?" Slick jabs Droog in the chest and Droog grabs onto his hand, pulling it to the side. Occam's Razor gets ready for another round while Slick tears into Droog, "Is this why you're fucking her? Because I won't hire a tailor? Because that may be the most fucking pathetic thing I've ever heard-"

"He's fucking me because he can't fuck you. Which is funny because you fuck me and talk about how much you'd like to fuck him," Snowman says, and Slick's head swings over to look at her. She's examining the hole in the shirt, acting as if she hasn't just dropped a bombshell, "Stitch can fix this. I'll see if he minds."

Droog says nothing. Slick becomes very aware of how close they're standing, and of the fact that he and Droog are both still hard from wrestling around on the floor earlier. He's said things to Snowman, usually during sex. It's not like it was meant to mean something. Except now he knows Droog's been doing the same thing with her and it's opened up a whole new door that Slick has been careful to never look behind.

The silence hangs between them like a dead man on a rope, and it's Snowman who breaks it, taking her holder out of her mouth, "You can't really be this shocked. Hasn't it ever crossed your minds-"

"No!" Slick jerks his gaze away from Droog, "No! I would fucking never- maybe he would-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Droog snarls back, "This has nothing to do with you."

"No, not at all, that's why you've been fucking my woman-"

"I'm not your woman," Snowman butts in, but Slick just ignores her, stepping back into Droog's space again.

"I've been fucking her because she's been begging for it-" Droog tries to talk over Slick, but Slick's not about to let Droog do that, and he gets louder.

"Yeah, like how you've been gagging for this? Not in your wildest fucking dreams!" Slick shouts into Droog's face.

Snowman sets the shirt on the bedside table, along with the cigarette holder, the long cylinder still slowly burning. She walks over to where they're standing, a few feet away from the bed. She shoves them apart, and interjects herself between them, "This is pathetic. Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Do what? Nobody's making you play fucking referee! Get out of the goddamn way!" Slick looks around Snowman to make eye contact with Droog, "Go try this shit with some other asshole, 'cause I don't fuck smarmy shits who can't stand bloodstains on their shirts-"

Snowman grabs onto Slick's collar, holding him still while she grabs onto Droog's tie with her other hand. She yanks Droog forward, pressing her mouth against his, and Slick just stares, watching Droog kiss her back. Snowman pulls her mouth off of Droog's after a moment, and before he can process what's going on, she presses her mouth against Slick's. Slick tastes the nicotine on her breath, and her lipstick, and most of all, he tastes something that he knows without a doubt is Droog.

She bites Slick's lower lip and then lets go, pulling her mouth off of him, "As fun as it's been being a surrogate for your misplaced sexual tension, I'm ready to move on to the next step. Forget the posturing just this once, and work with me," Snowman pulls on Droog's necktie, forcing him onto his knees. Snowman follows, kneeling partly behind Droog, one knee settled between his.

Slick realizes what she means by 'this' a half-second too late as her fingers pull open Slick's pants, "Wait a fucking minute-" He tries to say, voice cutting off as she slips her left hand off the tie and wraps it around Slick's cock, starting to stroke him.

"I'm not-" Droog tries to speak and she wraps he right arm around his waist, slipping a hand into Droog's pants and curling her fingers around his dick. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate, "Snowman, I'm not doing this-"

Her mouth hovers near Droog's ear, whispering to him. Slick can barely hear her speaking, catching only, "Stop thinking," as her hand does something to Droog that makes his mouth drop open in a moan. Snowman's hand uncurls from Slick's length, fingers dipping into his pants and tugging him forward. Slick's still indecisive, still reeling from the revelation and what Snowman said. But he also can't take his eyes off Droog's open mouth, and he can't stop thinking about all the times he just wanted to shut Droog up in any way possible.

Slick steps up on his own, and after a moment of hesitation, he pushes his cock into Droog's open mouth. Droog glares up at him, but that expression quickly slips away as Snowman presses her mouth against his ear, whispering to him. His mouth closes over Slick's shaft, and Slick waits for the feeling of teeth, but there's nothing. There's only Snowman, still murmuring to Droog, and Slick has to strain to hear her, "-always wanted to know what he tasted like. It's good, isn't it? If you're good, maybe he'll fuck your mouth-"

Droog sneers around Slick's cock, but the sneer fades away and his mouth start working. It's good, so hot and wet, and Droog's tongue gliding over the head of Slick's dick. He sucks and Slick moans, hands grabbing onto Droog's head and holding onto him. Slick doesn't need to do a damn thing. Droog's all too willing to start sucking, head bobbing on Slick's dick. Droog reaches behind him, grabbing onto Snowman and digging his hands into her flesh and dress.

Snowman raises her voice, talking to Slick while her hands busy themselves with Droog, "He's so good with his mouth, isn't he? I could spend hours with him between my thighs, tongue working on my clit," She says, and Slick growls at the very thought. His cock slides in and out of Droog's mouth, and Slick starts to guide Droog's motions. For once in his entire life, Droog's willing to let Slick guide him, his mouth willingly accepting Slick's cock. He can feel Droog moan softly, and Snowman's sly smile makes it clear that she's responsible for that sound, "You should come inside his mouth."

Droog groans and Slick's hips stutter, both of them struck hard by her words. Slick's thrusts into Droog's mouth, the head of his cock rubbing against the roof of Droog's mouth. Snowman's hand is still firmly tucked in Droog's pants, and Droog keeps trying to thrust into them, clearly wanting more than what she's giving him. Slick can't stop looking at Droog's mouth, and her mouth too, and when he speaks, his voice is unsteady, "How about you help him out?"

"If you insist," Snowman pulls Droog's head back and Slick's cock pops out, glistening wet with spit. She keeps stroking Droog, even as she leans over his shoulder and begins sucking on the shiny black head. Droog licks his lips as she moves her mouth all the way down Slick's shaft, and Slick just moans, wanting nothing so badly as to grab onto her head and fuck her mouth. She pulls off after a moment, pushing Droog's head forward. Droog's mouth latches onto the underside of Slick's shaft, his tongue brushing up against the sensitive ridges near the base. Snowman moves her mouth back to the head of Slick's cock, swirling her tongue over the tip and sucking just a little. Slick gives in and rests a hand on her head, letting them work him over.

He could watch them work on his dick forever. Droog knows what he's doing, tongue molding to the ridges and then carefully sliding between them, making Slick's cock twitch every time. And Snowman's attentions only make it harder for him not to just push forward and slide all the way in, instead of sitting at the entrance of her mouth, her lips softly enclosed over his head. But the suction feels so fucking good, and her tongue just keeps lazily tracing the sensitive edges of his cock.

Slick can feel it building in his pelvis, unable to stop the soft grunts starting to come out of his mouth. Snowman pulls off, and before he can snarl at her, Droog takes her place, sinking his mouth over Slick's cock just as Slick's breathing hits the ragged stage. He thrusts into Droog's mouth as deep as he can go, coming half as second later. Droog's forehead presses against Slick's stomach and he swallows it all.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Slick moans, barely keeping it together. Droog pulls his mouth off and Snowman turns Droog's mouth to the side, meeting it with her own and plundering it to find traces of Slick. He's still spend and buzzed from his orgasm, but he watches Snowman and Droog kiss, and feels another deep down flush of lust slide through him. Snowman gets up, pulling Droog up onto his feet. She shoves Slick's jacket off his shoulder and pushes his pants down, and Slick grabs onto her, still unsteady on his feet, "Wait a fucking second-"

"Will you two stop talking?" She tugs him forward to the bed and Slick follows. He knows where this is going and it's almost terrifying how much he's looking forward to it. Droog follows as well, kneeling on the bed, his cock peeking over the front of his unzipped fly. He starts to get them down as Snowman sits up near the headboard, pulling Slick with her. He ends up on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Snowman shoves her dress up over her hips, sitting directly in front of him with her back pressed up against the frame. She spreads her thighs and grips the back of Slick's neck and tugs him forward. Slick doesn't even resist, pressing her face into her cunt. Snowman sighs with contentment, talking to Droog, "Be a dear and fuck him."

Slick can hear Droog's pants coming off, clattering at they hit the floor. He kneels behind Slick at the end of the bed, spitting into his hand and rubbing it over his cock. Slick's face is tight against Snowman's cunt and he slips his tongue between her lips, seeking out her clit. He's glad his face is hidden because the last thing he wants Droog to know is how much Slick wants this. Slick wraps his hands around her thighs to have something to hold onto as Droog finishes preparing.

Droog presses the head of his dick against Slick's entrance, prodding it slightly. Slick is still relaxed from his orgasm, and it's not very hard for Droog to slide in. His cock fills Slick up, eliciting a groan from Slick that's mostly muffled by Snowman. Droog makes a similar noise as he makes a tentative thrust, and Slick squeezes Snowman's thighs. He's talked about this, briefly, usually when he's balls-deep in Snowman and close to going over the edge. He's thought about being fucked by Droog, but there was so many reasons why it wasn't an option. Except Droog thrusts and Slick can't think of a single reason why Droog shouldn't be fucking him all the time.

Snowman tightens her grip on the back of his neck and Slick remembers he's supposed to be eating her out. He swipes his tongue across her clit, savouring the thick salty taste of her. Droog sets a rhythm, hips pushing Slick ever so slightly forward into Snowman with each thrust. His hand settle on either side of Slick's ass, holding him steady, "You fucking love this, don't you? I should have held you down and fucked you years ago."

Slick makes a noise that's something caught between anger and agreement, and Snowman moans, laughing at the end of it. Slick digs his hands into her thighs and his tongue keeps steadily working away on her. He can't see her grinning, but he can hear it in her voice when she speaks, "You really should have. He would have been more tolerable if he was being fucked on a regularly basis."

"Next time he throws a tantrum, I'll try this first," Droog thrusts in deeper than he's gone before and Slick moans. He shoves his hips back against Droog, or at least, he tries to. Droog's hands keep a tight grip on Slick's hips and he doesn't get very far. He's rewarded for his efforts with another deep thrust, and Slick presses his tongue against Snowman's clit, passing it along to her, "Just bend him over the table and stick my cock in him."

"Let me know so I can watch," Snowman rubs the back of Slick's head, her voice starting to take on that tight quality it gets when she's warmed up. Slick sucks on her clit, trying to hear more of it, "Mmm, seems like he's fine with it."

Droog keeps thrusting into Slick. The deeper he goes, the more intense it feels. Even though he just came, he's already half hard again, and as the head of Droog's cock nudges against something deep inside, this switches from half-hard to a full on erection. He slides a hand back, trying to wrap it around his cock but Snowman catches it and grabs onto both of them, forcing them to stay up. Slick tries to protest, but Droog just thrusts in deeper and his protest is lost to Snowman.

"Keep his hands up there," Droog's fucking Slick faster now, the steady slap of his hips smacking into Slick's ass filling the room, "Don't let the asshole get anywhere near his dick."

"I'll keep him steady," She promises, her voice trembling a little. Slick's mouth is still wrapped on her clit when he feels her come, her body just tensing up all around him. He wishes for a moment that he were inside of her, because there's nothing that feels better to his cock than how she feels when she's spasming around him. Slick keeps sucking on her clit, settling for feeling her body shiver and twitch from all the aftershocks. Droog's hands grip Slick's hips tighter and he fucks Slick faster, clearly getting near the edge of his own orgasm.

Droog sinks all the way inside of Slick, so deep that it almost hurts, and Slick just shudders at the sensation, moaning loudly against Snowman's cunt. He half expects Droog to come inside of him but instead Droog pulls out, pulling Slick away from Snowman. She lets go of his hands and Slick finds himself on his back, Droog settling on Slick's chest. He strokes himself a few times, and Slick doesn't even think, he just opens his mouth. Droog comes a moment later with a grunt, and Slick's face ends up covered in the sticky white stuff, most of it completely missing his mouth. Slick squirms and curses underneath Droog, "Fucking aim you bastard!"

Snowman laughs, and Droog just collapses on the hotel room bed. Slick gets to his knees, pissed off and hard, but before he can do anything stupid, Snowman grabs onto his shirt and tugs him over. He's all too glad to follow and have something to do besides get mad at Droog. Slick presses his body up against her, easily burying his cock inside of her warm cunt. He doesn't waste any time, hips jerking into her at a steady pace, only taking a moment to yank on the front of her dress until her breasts pop over the top.

She runs her tongue across his face, lapping Droog's cum off Slick's chin and cheeks. Slick has to steady himself, his hands grabbing onto her hips, and when she pulls away to grin, he slams his lips up against hers. They kiss-fight for a few moments, both of them biting at each other's mouths while Slick's cock slips in and out of her. She's still recovering from her last orgasm, and she twitches around him now and again, making Slick grunt softly in frustration.

Droog speaks up, still catching his breath, "How long did you plan this?"

Snowman laughs into Slick's mouth before turning his head to the side, "Since Slick started going on and on about wanting to fuck you. And then when we fucked-"

"Don't talk about that," Slick's trying to get close to the edge and the last thing he wants is a blow-by-blow of whatever those two did the first time. He ducks his head down, burying his face in the top of her breasts and letting himself be surrounded by her.

"I made her come four times," Droog says, and Slick's hips still in shock, eyes glancing up for conformation from Snowman.

"Three and a half," She says automatically, as if this is some old fight, and she looks down at Slick with all her teeth bared in a smile, "And then you showed up."

Slick's hips start forwards, biting at his lower lip. He had showed up, and found her lying on the bed, well-fucked and covered in someone- in Droog's cum. And he had flown off the handle and they'd fought like they hadn't in years, and ended up fucking on the floor until she was raw and Slick felt like he would never get it up again.

She answers the unspoken question, squeezing her legs tightly around Slick, "Seven. I couldn't even touch myself for a week afterwards. It hurt too much. But as soon as I could do it again, I did."

That's all Slick needs to hear to get his hips pumping again, fucking Snowman faster than before. His fingers dig in deeply, and he sees the flash of pain her eyes, followed by the ecstasy. She laughs and Slick keeps thrusting, even as Droog climbs up the bed so he's closer to them. He kisses Snowman and Slick watches as they put on a performance for him, hearing the quiet clink of teeth as they press their mouths tightly together. Droog slips a hand between Slick and Snowman, finding a breast and pinching a nipple. When she gasps, Droog swallows it whole, and Slick bites the inside of his cheek, not willing to be upstaged.

He changes the angle of his thrusts, seeking out the sweet-spot inside of Snowman. It takes a little blundering but he finds it, and knows it because the moment he hits it, she just tightens around him. Slick thrusts in again and again, making sure to hit that exact spot. The transformation is nearly instantaneous and Droog can't ignore that the noises Snowman's making aren't because of him. Slick grins at him, hips slamming into her.

Droog lets go of Snowman and turns to Slick, grabbing him by the back of his neck and yanking him into a harsh kiss. It's not fair to call this kissing, but there's no other word for it, even if their mouths just fight and bite at one another. He's lost in Droog's mouth when he feels Snowman tighten up around him, her thighs squeezing him tight. Slick bites down on Droog's lip as her cunt tightens around him until he can't stand it a moment longer, and he comes too, still thrusting into her as he does.

Their mouths break apart and Droog glances down, making a face, "You don't really come inside her-"

Slick just nods, hips jerking a few times longer before stilling. He pulls out of Snowman, sprawling back on the bed, "Take a look."

Droog does look, and they both see the little white trail seeping out before Snowman shuts her thighs, "This isn't a peep show."

"That's disgusting," Droog punches Slick, "I put my tongue in there."

"You didn't have a problem with it earlier. Or do you only like it straight from the source?" Slick still kinda dopey from coming, but it doesn't stop him from messing with Droog, not when it's so easy to. Droog punches Slick again, and Slick returns it this time, and they settle into hitting one another.

Snowman groans from the bed, and it's not a sexy groan, just a frustrated one, "Will you stop it? This is cutting into the afterglow."

"You should have thought about that before you started this," Droog retorts, and shoves Slick. Slick nearly tumbles off the bed, just barely catching himself at the last moment. Droog gets up, "I'm taking the first shower."

"Go ahead you fucking pansy!" Slick yells after him.

Snowman leans over and picks her cigarette holder up off the bedside table, tapping off the extra ash and tucking it into her mouth. He can't help but stare at her. She's always so beautiful after she's been well-fucked, the glow in her cheeks making her look almost real, instead of like some expensive doll. Of course, she has to ruin that by blowing smoke everywhere. She grins at him when she catches him looking at her, and quotes his own words back at him, "' Nobody’s fucking you today'?"

"Shut your goddamn trap," Slick grumbles, flopping back down on the bed. He ends up lying his head against one of her thighs. He likes the smell of her, especially when it's mingled with his scent. It's about as close as he can come to writing PROPERTY OF SPADES SLICK on her, "Next time, it'll be you inbetween me and Droog."

"Oh Slick," She just sets a hand on his head, patting it softly, "We both know that just isn't going to happen, not when you're always begging for it."

He growls, knowing that she's probably right, and closes his eyes. Slick can hear the shower kick on, and he knows he should get up and dress, or pick a fight with Snowman, or do something. But he's well-fucked and he's tired, so he settles for falling asleep instead, content in the knowledge that one of them will wake him up when the shower's free.


End file.
